1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a miniature fan motor assembly, and more particularly to a miniature fan motor in which a coil winding formed by winding enameled copper wires is adhered to a silicon steel sheet and then together secured to the surface of a circuit board, the alternating magnetic field generated by the coil winding interacting with the permanent magnet of a rotor such that a repulsion torque can be generated to drive the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,331, entitled "Non-Brush D.C. Motor with an Improved Stator", and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,559, entitled "Non-Brush D.C. Motor with New Improved Stator", the base plate is wound with a winding, and upper and lower polar plates are respectively combined with the winding at two sides of the base plate, thereby forming their claimed stator structures.
The prior art techniques mentioned above disclose a stator structure comprising a winding in conjunction with polar plates, and even a winding base is used for securing the winding to the polar plates. However, the total thickness of a heat dissipating fan is not greatly reduced by these prior art techniques.